Splatoon
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Terry was just visiting Inkopolis to hang out with her best friend; Taylor. Until she met Cap'n Cuttlefish; who offers her a job to save the Great Zapfish from the Octarians. On the other side of the story, Taylor tries his best to get Terry to notice his true feeling for her. Taylor get advices from Spike, Cap'n Cuttlefish and other characters to win Terry's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Splatoon  
By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Fourth of July, everyone. Ahh, those fireworks always burst out colors into the sky. Still full of excitement and fun. This reminds me of Turf Wars in the Splatoon series. Now, my fellow readers. Time for you to meet the cast of characters you will encounter in this story. And here they are.

Terry: Or she's better known as Agent 3. A 14-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is green, and it's in girl style #1. She has skin color #3 and orange eyes. She wears blue slip-on shoes, Inkling girl legwear #2, black tee and studio headphones. Her personality…. She's a very skilled, athletic and acrobatic for her age. She's cool. She likes to show off her coolness in public and loves people to admit she is cool. Despite this, she's very caring, helpful and kind to her friends and teammates. She can expect the unexpected and danger ahead. She very severe and careful when battling. She likes to have fun, passionate about music and shows a never give up attitude. She a fan of the Squid Sisters, but her favorite Squid Sister is Callie. She's knowledgeable to use any enemies' weakness against them. She between tomboy and girly. She's best friends with Taylor. But she never notices he had a crush on her. When she first met Cap'n Cuttlefish, she gets to experience the coolest job ever; becoming a member of legendary Squidbeak Splatoon.

Taylor: A 14-year-old Inkling boy. His hair is lime green, and it's in boy style #1. He has skin color number #1 and blue eyes. He wears pilot goggles for headgear, a green tee, orange arrows shoes and Inkling boy legwear #1. He's best friends with Terry. He's kind, caring and love to have fun. He has a huge mega secrete crush on Terry since middle school. He tries his best to impress her or get her to notices his feelings but gets too shy and nervous at the sight of Terry. He's a fan of the Squid Sisters, but his favorite Squid Sister is Marie. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Terry's safety and wants to protect her. He will soon discover what Terry's new job is.

Cap'n Cuttlefish: He has the same look and personality.

The Squid Sister: Callie and Marie; both have same look and personality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Inkopolis Plaza

On a train, Terry is looking out the window and said, "ahh, summer is finally here. I can't wait to get to Inkopolis Plaza. Taylor is waiting for me." "Now entering, Inkopolis Plaza Station," said a male voice in the boom box of the train. When the train stops moving, Terry said, "this is my stop. Hang in there, Taylor. I'm coming."

When Terry boards off the train, it leaves her at Inkopolis Plaza. She takes out her phone, texted and sent, "arrived at Inkopolis Plaza. Where are you?" Then a text message from Taylor popped up, and it says, "the train is so slow for me to get there. I'll be there soon. Did you check the Inkopolis news?" "Nope." "Well, since you're there…. The news will pop up on the Big Screen above the Inkopolis News Studio. Make sure you watch…. Taylor" "That Inkling boy," continued Terry. "He may be my best friend, but he's got to stop using that train. It takes up too much time to get here. I'll watch the news to wait for him."

Then suddenly the Big Screen shows the Squid Sisters logo and then displays the Squid Sisters. "The Squid Sisters! I love you, Callie…you too, Marie," said Terry. "Heeeellooooo, Inkopolis," said Callie, happily. "Heeeellooooo, Callie! Man, she's my favorite Squid Sister." "I'm Callie!" "And I'm Marie," said Marie. "And we're the Squid Sisters," said the Squid Sisters doing their pose. "I can't believe Taylor is not here yet," said Terry. "Hold one to your tentacles…," said Callie. "It's Inkopolis News time," said Marie. "Show me the news Squid Sisters," said Terry.

After the Squid Sisters telling the stage news, Callie said, "news flash! New flash!" "What is it? What is it," said Marie. "Inkopolis's Great Zapfish has… vanished!" "Wait, seriously?" "If it isn't recovered soon, are we gonna lose power?" "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine… probably." "I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash!" "Sounds likely to me!" "Well, that's all for now! Until next time…" "Staaaay fresh," said the Squid Sisters, doing their pose.

"Hey, Taylor. I watched the news," texted Terry on her phone. "I know…. ain't Marie the best," a text from Taylor. "What?" "Oh! I mean it's terrible that the Great Zapfish is gone." "I wish I can do something to find it." "But Terry, it's dangerous to go find it by yourself." "Are forgetting who you're texting to?" "No, I'm not. You're the coolest Inkling I know…. But still sounds dangerous and even the UFO." "It would cool if I went close to the Great Zapfish and UFO." "Hang in there, Terry. I'm almost there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A New Job

"I can't wait, Taylor. I want to do something cool and fresh; right now. But meh…I can take a little tour of the plaza," said Terry. While Terry walks around, she said in her mind, "there's so much to see: The Inkopolis Tower, Booyah Base, and Battle Dojo… Wait a minute?! Look sharp, Terry… I think you're being watched." When Terry noticed Cap'n Cuttlefish is looking at her from a utility hole, he said, "hey, Inkling! You look like you want to see something as the kids say cool. Am I right?" "Apparently…yes. Cool is my thang," said Terry, confused. "How would you like to have a cool and fresh job? I could use some helpers like you…. you're full of coolness, expecting the unexpected, clever and fan to the Squid Sisters." "Yes… that's all me. How did you know?" "Lucky guess as what they say, my dear child. If you want the job, follow me." When Cap'n Cuttlefish goes down into the utility hole, Terry said, "man, I can't resist such coolness."

When Terry follows Cap'n Cuttlefish into the utility hole, a train came to the Inkopolis Plaza. While a bunch of Inklings comes out of the train, Taylor comes out with a bouquet of lotus and water lily flowers. "I hope Terry likes these. They're her favorites. Wait, where is Terry? She says she's here. I'll look for her."

When Terry arrives at Octo Valley, she finds Cap'n Cuttlefish near his shack. "Wow…. Cool yet strange a place for me to get a new job," said Terry. Then Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "Th-th-the… Oc-Oc-Oct…The Octarians are coming! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "What?!" "Oh, uh, hi… Guess I lost my cool for a minute there!" "I see…. And you are?" "I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon!" "The Heroic Craig Cuttlefish…who ended the Great Turf War?! That explains the outfit. My name is Terry." "Terry? That's an interesting name for a girl." "Thanks. My mother picked it." "Anyway, that look in your eye… it's the look I've been lookin' for! The Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis has been squidnapped!" "You notice my coolness. Everyone knows how cool I am. And I heard of what happened to the Great Zapfish. But what you mean it's been squidnapped? It didn't say it on the news." "Nobody believes me, but it's the work of the Octarians! I just know it!" "The Octarians?! Aren't they extinct?" "No, they're real alright. As real as the Great Zapfish. They want revenge for the Great Turf War of 100 years ago! I've been keepin' an eye on them this whole time, of course… But they stole the Great Zapfish right out from under my nose!" "Wait, 100 years ago?! How old are you? And that's kinda sad that you lost track of it." "Older than your parents. To be honest, I'm not sure…I think I'm in my 90's or 80's. And indeed, very sad. Please! You gotta help me rescue the Great Zapfish!" "Me?! Rescue the Great Zapfish?! Me?! I'm in! This is going to be the coolest job ever." "I'm flattered that you're excited. Starting today, you are Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!" "Cool-a-rrific!" "This is your brand-new Hero Suit! Which I'm holding here. It'll help you fight the Octarians." "I'll change in the shack." "Take your time, my dear."

Back at Inkopolis Plaza, Taylor counties to look for Terry. "Where are you, my little pearl? Come on, Terry. I bet she's playing hard to get." "Hey, kid. You looking for a girl," said Spyke, from the alley. "Yeah. Why are you interested?" "Because I saw a girl wearing studio headphones." "Really? Was her hair green and long?" "Yes." "Are her eyes; orange?" "Yeah, man. That girl knows how to keep her cool….and she looked tomboy and girly." "That's Terry; alright." "Terry? Is that her name?" "Yep. Do you know where she is?" "Nope. The last time I saw her; she talking to some old man." "Old man?" "Yeah… he wears a blue captain's hat and glasses. They were talking about something…. I couldn't hear them; clearly. Then poof…. they disappeared." "Ok. Thanks, Mr.…." "Spyke is the name. And you?" "Taylor." "Taylor…. Really?" "Yep, my father picked it."

"Tell me about Terry…. I think you have a crush on her; judging the flowers in hands," said Spyke. "Well, she's the coolest and freshest girl that my eyes ever lad on," said Taylor, happily. "Oh…is she pretty?" "Above pretty. She's the one that heart chose. She is the one. She's my best friend for now. But soon, she'll be my girl." "Dude, I wish you; good luck." "Maybe, you could help me. I'm nervous when I tried to flirt with her." "Dude, just be yourself. She's your best friend. You can handle it." "No, I can't. I loved her ever since middle school." "Wow! You like her for a long time." "No joke." "Well, where ever she is…. I'm sure she'll come back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Day 1: Octotrooper Hideout

When Agent 3(Terry) comes out of the shack wearing the Hero Suit, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "What a great fit! (For a hand-me-down from Agents 1 and 2…)" "Thank, Cap'n Cuttlefish, sir," said Agent 3. "Now let's go get those Octojerks! I'm countin' on you, bucko! Shoot ink to reveal the entrances to the Octarian lair! Try that one over there." "You mean like this?" When she puts ink on an invisible kettle, it appears. "I wish good luck, Terry," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Aye aye, Cap'n," said Agent 3, entering the kettle. Then suddenly Agent 1 and 2 appeared out of nowhere; behind Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Is Terry her name? I thought it was boy's name," said Agent 2. "I think it's a cute name; since her mother gave her that name," said Agent 1. "If she passes this mission, I'll be impressed, and maybe you made the right decision; Cap'n." "I believe I did, girls. I believe I did," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

Back with Terry (Agent 3), she came across a drop of Octotroopers near three tall pillars. She backflips to hide behind the pillars and shoot them. When she finished them, she noticed a Sunken Scroll on top of the tallest one. "Cap'n Cuttlefish. Agent 3 to Cap'n Cuttlefish. Do you hear me," said Terry, putting her finger on her right ear. "This Cap'n Cuttlefish, reading you loud and clear. What seems to be the problem?" "I found a mysterious scroll. Think it could be important?" "Of course. It will provide you info. I suggest you collect them. They could be important." "All ready on it." When she spread ink on the pillar, she transforms into her squid form and swims into it to the top. She changes back to her Inkling form and grabs the scroll.

Back at Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack, Agents 1 and 2 are playing Go Fish while Cap'n Cuttlefish is sleeping. Then suddenly a phone rang. "Eh! Battle stations! We have an intruder on the premises," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, waking up while using his cane like a sword. "It's just a cell phone, Cap'n," said Agent 2. "Oh, who's is it?" Agent 1 finds a green phone; ringing, near Terry's shirt and headphones. "This must be Agent 3's. Should I answer for her," said Agent 1, picks it up. "No, we shouldn't be snooping on anyone's privacy," said Agent 2. "I know. Because I don't know her password. But she's missed five calls and ten text messages from someone called Taylor." "Put that phone back. We have to leave anyway." "Fine. Whatever, you don't have to be sassy." When Agent 1 puts Terry's phone back where it was, she follows Agent 2 to leave. "See you tomorrow, girls," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Goodnight, Cap'n," said Agents 1 and 2, leaving.

Back to Terry (Agent 3), she is fighting of Octotroopers and destroy boxes to find the key to unlock the vault. "Despite this is a serious battle, this is so much fun," said Terry. When Terry finds the key, 3 Octotroopers appeared near the vault. "I like a good beatdown," said Terry, throws an ink bomb at them. When Octotroopers are taken down, Terry used the key and unlocked the vault. A launch pad was in the vault, and the pad launched Terry to a Zapfish. When she grabbed it, she said, "so cute! Back to the shack."

When Terry goes back into the Cap'n Shack, Cap'n Cuttlefish waits for her; outside. When she comes out with her regular clothes, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "well done, Agent 3. You did more better on your first mission than I thought. I'm just curious, but do have to go somewhere?" "No, why did you ask?" "Because you missed five calls and ten text messages." When Terry looks on her phone, she said, "O my Squid! Taylor! I forgot about Taylor! I'll see you tomorrow, Cap'n." When Terry leaves, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "Is Taylor Terry's best friend? I hope Terry can keep her new job as a secret from her."

Back with Taylor, he was sitting down on a bench. He looked at the flowers he wanted to give Terry, and he said, "I hope she got my calls and messages." "Hey, dude. I'm sure she'll be here," said Spyke. "Taylor! Taylor, where are you," said Terry. "That's here. Say ya, Spyke," said Taylor, going to Terry. "Good luck, fellow Inkling. Good luck," said Spyke, goes back to the alley. "Oh, Taylor. I'm so sorry," said Terry, hugs him for forgiveness. "Aw, it's ok. I was so worried. I got you something," said Taylor, gives her the flowers. "These are my favorite. Thank you." "Want to get some ice cream?" "Sure thing."

While they share a sundae; together, Terry reads the 1st Sunken Scroll. "Where were you? I was looking for you; everywhere," said Taylor. "I got a new job," said Terry. "That's fresh! Where are you working at? Does involve that piece of paper that your reading?" "Um… I work at a…. research lab as a secretary." "That doesn't sound cool. Even for you." "Oh! Uh…. While I was working there, I get to look at bizarre projects and get to read some of its paperwork." "Oh…that is cool. Do you think you'll have enough time to hang out with me?" "Sure thing, Taylor." "Anyway, it's almost sunset. Can I walk you home?" "That's sweet of you. Ok." When they leave the table, Terry said in her mind, "whew! That was close. I don't know what Taylor will think if I tell him the truth." Then Taylor said in his mind, "that walking home advice that Spyke gave me is working. I want Terry to be my freshest girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Day 4: The Mighty Octostomp!

Taylor is at Ammo Knights in Booyah Base. "Splat Roller? Is that what you want to go with your Suction Bombs and Killer Wail," said Sheldon, giving the Splat Roller to Taylor. "That's right. Thank you. Are you sure this is the coolest weapons for guys," said Taylor, pays him. "Positively. Most guys buy these, and it's got a five-star rating. You won't happen to know Spyke, would ya?" "Yeah, I met him three days ago." "Oh, then you must be Taylor. I know Spyke. Everyone who works in the Booyah base knows him. He told me; that you need help with a girl named Terry. Speaking of that Inkling, I saw her disappeared near a vending machine; early this morning." "That's odd. She works in a research lab. Why disappear near a vending machine? Do know which one?" "Nope, sorry. But I'll give you advice…. Girls like guys with cool and powerful weapons. So, I upgraded a lot on yours than the regular upgrades I put on it. Thought I would be helpful so that you can win Terry." "That's fresh! Thanks again, Sheldon." "No problem, Taylor."

At Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack in Octo Valley, Terry comes out of Cuttlefish's sack wearing her Agent 3 uniform. "Welcome back, Agent 3. The Zapfish's power has opened up the Boss Kettle; over there," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, pointing his cane to it. "Cool! My first boss battle! Aye aye, Cap'n," said Terry (Agent 3). "Wait, my child! Beware…. of the Mighty Octostomp!" "I ain't afraid of something called an octostomp." "Are you sure you can handle it?" "Believe me, Cap'n. I can take care of myself." When Terry entered the Boss Kettle, Agents 1 and 2 appeared next to Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Man, that girl knows how to stay cool. I like her," said Agent 1. "I have to say it. I'm impressed for now… I'll be fully impressed if she gets past the first Boss Battle," said Agent 2. "I think she can do it. She does seem to expect the unexpected." "Now, now girls. We have to find out for ourselves…if she can do it," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "We better leave, Cap'n. We got an appointment; back at home," said Agent 2. "But when do we get to meet Terry? I want to meet her right now," said Agent 1, getting drag to leave with Agent 2. "Soon, Agent 1. Soon."

Back with Terry, she made it to the Octostomp's lair. When she uses the launch pad, she comes face to an odd giant cube. "Good thing, I can expect this cube to be the boss," said Terry, walks to it. Then she sees a Zapfish slowly float down towards the cube. A tentacle from purple ink inside the cube grabs it and goes back into the ink with it. Then the cube reveals itself as the Mighty Octostomp. "I expected you to be the cube. Bring it on, cube robot," said Terry, preparing her weapon.

Octostomp was about to squish Terry with his face, but Terry cartwheels herself to safety. When Octostomp lands on its face. Terry splats her ink on to the side of it and uses her squid form to get to the top. She finds the tentacle on the top and shoots it with her ink. When it explodes, and the Octostomp begins to move, Terry super jump to the safe part of the arena. The Octostomp regrew the tentacle and stood back up, but some of the metal plates come off the sides. "Brother, I can do this all day until you pop," said Terry, cracking her knuckles.

Octostomp was about to crush Terry with his face, but Terry backflips herself to safety. Then Octostomp corrects itself and tries to crush her again. She splats ink on the floor and swims in it in squid form to escape from being flattened. When Octostomp lands on its face. Terry uses her squid form to the top. She shoots the tentacle again. When it explodes, and the Octostomp begins to move, Terry super jump to the safe part of the arena again. The Octostomp regrew the tentacle and stood back up, but some of the metal plates come off the sides. "So, you're finally getting serious? I like it," said Terry, cracking her neck.

"I see your plates are moving. That's cool… for an Octarian weapon. Woah! Almost got me there, but I'm far faster than you," said Terry, while dodging Octostomp. When it landed on its face, Terry quickly went squid form and climbed the sides. When she reached to the top, she didn't waste time and fired at the tentacle. When she final destroyed it, she super jumped away again to the safer part. Then Mighty Octostomp exploded, thus throwing Terry's ink all over the floor. "Victory is Terry's. I got you, cute little Zapfish," said Terry, grabbing a Sunken Scroll and the Zapfish. Then Cap'n Cuttlefish is transmitting into Terry's headgear, "Alas… To think they even have Great Octoweapons on their side.. At any rate, excellent work, Agent 3! Keep it up! It's still a long road to the Great Zapfish!" When Terry comes out of the Kettle, the Area Gate exploded. "The Area Gate has opened! let us proceed to the next area; tomorrow," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Aye aye, sir. I better leave, before a friend of mine gets worried," said Terry, going into the shack to change.  
When Terry leaves with her regular clothes on, Agents 1 and 2 go to Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Now, I'm impressed. That girl got some acrobatic skills. Even for her age," said Agent 2. "Did you see that cartwheel she did? And how about that backflip? When I was her age, I was never that acrobatic. She's got mad skills. I want to befriend her," said Agent 1. "Again… We need to wait for the right time."

Terry walks to the train station until she was by Taylor; who said, "Terry? What brings you here?" "Um…to look around," said Terry. "Ok, but I heard you were disappearing near a vending machine." "Well… I can't let people see me…. getting my favorite snack from it. It's embarrassing." "Oh. Anyway, check this out my new and improved Splat Roller. I got upgraded." "Cool and fresh! I have to get home. I'll see you later." While she goes into the train, Taylor said to himself, "I wonder where is this "research lab" is? I would like to go see it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Day 9: Octoling Invasion

Another day at Inkopolis. Taylor is at Cooler Heads. "Here you go, Taylor. A fresh and ultra-upgrade pair of pilot goggles," said Annie, giving the goggles to him. "Thanks, Annie. Do you know where I could find a research lab in Inkopolis?" When he pays her, she said, "research lab? What research lab? There isn't one in Inkopolis Plaza. Right, Moe? As always he agrees with me." "But Terry told me that she worked at a research lab that's near Inkopolis Plaza." "I'm sorry, Taylor. But there isn't one. And I bet those goggles will help you be with Terry." "Thanks, Annie." "You're welcome."

With Terry, she's in her Agent 3 uniform while following power points. "The Zapfish is back there," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmitting with Terry. "Aye aye, Cap'n," said Terry. "You got company, Agent 3. Octolings ahead. These scallywags can turn into octopuses and swim in ink too!" "And we can fight as well," said an Octoling. "I thought Octoling were extinct," said Terry. "Why is everyone saying that we don't exist? Of course, we're really." Then Terry splat the Octoling and she said, "and you should learn that we don't talk during turf wars. Time to keep going to get that Zapfish."

A few minutes later, Terry is in Inkopolis Plaza heading home. "Wow, those Octolings maybe fast. But my coolness is what keeps me; faster," said Terry. "Hey, Terry," said Taylor walks to her. "Taylor! What are you doing here? Is that new pair of goggles? They look fresh and cool." "Thank you for noticing. But, explain this. If there's no research lab in Inkopolis or the Plaza; then why do you come here; every day?" "Oh, that! Um… I come here on breaks." "Alright. As long as, you're not lying to me. You're cool." "Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Day 11: The Dread Octonozzle!

At Jelly Fresh, Taylor is buying new green tees from Jelonzo. "Thanks, Jelonzo," said Taylor, paying him and taking the tees. "You're welcome, Taylor. Good luck at winning Terry." "Thanks, bye. Next stop, Shrimp Kicks." "He'll be surprised that Crusty Sean has news about Terry's disappearing act."

Terry in her Agent 3 uniform arrived at the Lair of Octonozzle. When she super jumped to the arena, she saw the Zapfish went into Octonozzle. "I had a feeling that you'll be the Octonozzle. Bring it, snozzla," said Terry, preparing her weapon. The Octonozzle kicks ink balls at Terry, but she quickly hides behind the shields for defense. "That tentacle will make it spin, then I can reach the one to the top," said Terry, hits the small tentacle. When Octonozzle stops spinning, she splats ink on the sides and destroys the top tentacle. She then super jumps to safety and said, "two more phases, and it'll be the end of you."

Back with Taylor, he buys orange arrows shoes from Shrimp Kicks. "Hey, Taylor. I got some news about this Terry's disappearances in Inkopolis Plaza," said Crusty Sean. "Really? Tell me." "She keeps disappearing near Inkopolis Tower." "Ok and…." "She disappears next to a vending machine." "The one next to the manhole?" "Correct. If I were you, next time, she goes over there. Follow here. I think she's got something hiding from you." "Terry never keep secrets from me. Would she?" "I don't know. But when the time is right, go check for yourself." "Thanks, Sean." "No problemo."

Back with Terry, she made it to the final phase of battling Octonozzle. When she took down the last tentacle on the side, she said, "come on, Terry. You got it!" She swims to the top, destroy the top tentacle and super jumps to safety. When it exploded her ink everywhere, she swims to grab the Zapfish and Sunken Scroll. "…Scritchy…scraaaatch…," a mysterious voice transmitting into Terry's headgear. "What? Who is that," said Terry, confused from hearing the voice. "What's that sound," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmitting. "Cut…tle…fishhhhh…...," the mysterious voice transmitting. "Blasted radio! Must be broken…You're doing great, Agent 3. Don't let up!" "Aye aye, Cap'n. But I have to go home."

A few minutes later, Terry comes out of Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack; wearing her regular clothes. "Finally, I get a chance to met you," said Agent 1, hugging Terry. "Who are you," said Terry, confused when Agent 1 lets her go. "She's Agent 1, and I'm Agent 2," said Agent 2, going to Terry. "We heard so much about you, Agent 3. You're super cool," said Agent 1. "Thank you. Being cool is my thang." "You're very acrobatic for your age," said Agent 2. "Thanks. I took acrobatic classes ever since I was a little squid. I better get home. Nice to meet you, girls." "Bye, Agent 3," said Agents 1 and 2.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Day 17: Undeniable Flying Object

At Inkopolis Plaza, nobody was there except Taylor. Taylor is hiding in a trash can to spy on Terry. "As always, nobody comes to Inkopolis on a Monday morning. Wait! I see someone," said Taylor, looking through the trash can's open lid. Terry comes off of the train to come to Inkopolis Plaza. "That's strange. Terry never comes here on Monday morning. So, she is hiding something from me. Why, Terry," said Taylor. Then he sees her going to the utility hole and enters. "A secret hatch in the utility hole? What are you hiding, Terry?"

At Octo Valley, Terry leaves with her Agent 3 uniform to go on the mission. Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 1 and Agent 2 watch her going off to Sector 3 of Octo Valley. Then Cap'n Cuttlefish hears a noise from the utility hole. "Agents 1 and 2! We got company. Hide," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, hiding behind his shack with Agents 1 and 2. They see Taylor coming out of the utility hole. "O my squid! It's an Inkling boy," whispering Cap'n Cuttlefish. "You mean a cute Inkling boy. Meow," whispering Agent 2, charmed by Taylor's appearance. "Yeah! Look at him. He's adorable," whispering Agent 1, charmed too. "What is this place? It's pretty mysterious for a location for a research lab," said Taylor, passing the shack. "Get him, girls," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, pounces with Agents 1 and 2 on Taylor.

Back with Terry, she's hiding in ink to avoid the Octostriker's attacks. "Woah, now! I could use some back up on this one," said Terry. "Agent 3…Calling Agent 3… Do you hear me," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmitting. "This is Agent 3. What is it?" "We have an intruder in our premises. Once you're done with the mission, come over to the shack; immediately." "But Cap'n…" "I got to go. The intruder won't stand still." "Oh, great. But who's the intruder?"

Taylor is tied up and gagged; next to Cuttlefish's shack. When Cap'n Cuttlefish hits his head with his can, he said, "YOU! You wait until Agent 3 gets here. Agent 3 is my best agent; who beats the ink out of anyone." "My ink?! That'll hurt so much," muffled Taylor with shock. "If you state your name, purpose, and business; maybe we'll take it easy on you." "Cap'n, he can't speak with the tape on his mouth," said Agent 2. "Oh, yeah." When Cap'n Cuttlefish rips the tape off of Taylor's mouth, Taylor screamed in pain and said, "dude, that hurts! You're tough for an old man." "Girls, Agent 3 is taking forever to get here. Throw him into the fiery lobster pits of punishment!" "Not the lobsters! I'm allergic to shellfish. And I'm not joking; either." "Do we have to Cap'n? He's cute for an intruder," said Agent 2, messing with Taylor's hair. "Yeah, he's adorable when he's captured or helpless," said Agent 1. "Hey, ladies. I appreciate the compliments, but my heart belongs to another," said Taylor. "Fine… I'll take care of him; myself," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, picks Taylor up. "But Cap'n, you forgot that you're old," said Agent 1. "WAIT! Taylor…what are you doing here," said Terry, comes to the shack.

"You know this cute boy," said Agent 2. "Yes, I do. And yeah. He's adorable when he's helpless. Untie him when I'm done changing," said Terry, walks into the shack to change. She leaves Taylor blushing. "You know Agent 3, cutie pie," said Agent 2, untying Taylor. "Yes. She's my best friend. And my name is Taylor." "Your name is Taylor?! Really?!" "I was expecting you to be a girl. Sorry about the misunderstanding," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "All is forgiven. Did Terry mention me?! Did she mean that I'm adorable?" "Oh…I see why you're best friends with her? Taylor has a crush on Terry. So sorry for you, Agent 2," said Agent 1. "Shh! Don't say that out loud," said Taylor. "Chill, Taylor. You're secret is safe." "Taylor…why are you here," said Terry, coming out with her regular clothes on. "I had a feeling that you were hiding a secret from me. Were you?" "Yes… I'm sorry, but I have to." "Why?" "It's long story…."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Day 18: The Rampaging Octowhirl!

At Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack, Cap'n Cuttlefish is talking to Taylor. "I can't believe it, Cap'n. I never expected for Terry to get a chance to save the Great Zapfish," said Taylor. "I'm glad I pick her. She's the coolest inkling I ever hired. Don't tell Agents 1 & 2." "I know… isn't she the best? I'm just too nervous to confess my feelings." "Girls like guys who are brave. If you get enough courage, maybe you'll have a chance. If not, you can go for Agent 2. Something tells me she likes you." "No joke. Speaking of Terry, where is she?" "She is fighting her third boss battle; The Rampaging Octowhirl." "This is Agent 3 to Cap'n Cuttlefish. Are you there," Terry transmitting with Cap'n. "Agent 3! What's up?" "Can you send Agents 1 and 2? I need back up! Repeating, I need back up!" "Right away, Cap'n out."

"I lied," Cap'n Cuttlefish continuing to worry. "What am I going to do?! Agents 1 and 2 aren't here. What am I…Taylor? Where did he go?" When he finds a note from Taylor, it says,  
"I went after Terry to help. Wish me luck, Taylor."  
"What is that boy thinking?! He could be killed," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, looks at Sector 3. But unknowing to him, that something or someone is hiding behind his shack.

With Terry; who's wearing Agent 3 uniform, she's in ink trying to recharge her blaster. When she came out of it and sat down on the floor tired, she finds Octowhirl in ink. "But that's impossible. It wasn't much ink," said Terry, confused. "You're welcome. Let's end this Octarian weapon," said Taylor, wearing a Hero Suit and reaches out his hand to help Terry up. Terry's eyes widened and twinkled when she sees Taylor's appearance and the kindness and caring in his eyes. When she is helped up by Taylor, Terry and Taylor ended the Octowhirl. Taylor grabs the Zapfish, and Terry grabs the Sunken Scroll. "Mission complete! Thanks again, Taylor," said Terry, hugging him. He blushed that he hugs her back. While Terry hugs him, she emotionally smiled and blushed.

"Hot dang, Agent 3! You're on fire! And good save, Taylor. Don't you mind if I call you; Backup Agent 3? Would ya," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmitting with Terry and Taylor. "Um…how about Agent 3.5?" "That'll work." "Sweet, we're going to be partners; Terry." "I know, right," said Terry, happily. "But I've got a bad feeling about… well…," Cap'n transmitting. "Bad feeling about what, Cap'n?" "Eh, I'll go take a quick look for myself! By the way, I've meant to introduce you to Agents 1 and 2; earlier. But you know, Agent 1 hates waiting to meet you. Once we're all assembled, I'll bake some crabby cakes!" "But, Cap'n. Taylor is allergic to shellfish." "Oh, so he was telling the truth. My bad! I'll be thinking of something else."

"Cut…tle…fishhhhh…," said mysterious voice. "No… YOU?! It can't be!" "GYAHAHA! Time to face the music, old timer…" "Cap'n! Is everything ok?! What's going on?! Who was that," said Terry, getting worried. "W-w-w-w-wait!" "Cap'n! Do you hear us?! Cap'n!? Cap'n," said Taylor. "GRAAWWWWWWRRRRRR," said the mystery voice. "Stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Scratch…one…Cuttlefishhhhhhh…" "Cap'n! He's not answering, Terry! Something must be wrong," said Taylor. "We got to get back to his shack! Quick," said Terry. When Taylor and Terry returned to the shack, they find Cuttlefish's cane on the floor. They looked at each other in worry. "What's going on here," said Agent 1, arriving with Agent 2. "And where's the Cap'n," said Agent 2.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Day 23: Octoling Uprising

Terry and Taylor are in their Agents 3 and 3.5 uniforms while on their mission. When they saw an Octoling with seaweed on it, Taylor said, "no way! Octolings are for eel?" "Yes, they're real! Seriously, why do people think they're not in existence? The Octolings with seaweed on their heads are super tough," said Agent 2. "Agents 3 and 3.5! Try to take the high ground," said Agent 1. "Aye aye, Agent 1! Come, Agent 3! Let's kick some Octolings," said Taylor. "You got it, Agent 3.5," said Terry.

While Taylor defeats an Octoling, he gets pushed into the wall and held on it by a black tentacle Octoling. "So, this is what an Octoling looks like up; close? Interesting yet scary and terrifying," said Taylor, sweating in fear. "Oh, you notice. You're super cute for an Inkling," said the Octoling. "Ok, I can attract Agent 2 and Octolings? That's just strange." "Maybe if you I don't kill you, we can have lobster bisque; together." "FYI, I'm allergic to shellfish and…. never! You try to splat my friend and me." Then the Octoling gets splatted by Terry. "Taylor, are you ok?! What happened," said Terry. "You saved me from an icky gross date with an Octoling. Let's get the Zapfish before any other Octoling that wants to flirt with me to date them." "Agree."

At the shack, Agents 1 and 2 and Terry; in her regular clothes are waiting for Taylor to finish changing. "Psst! Agent 3, Taylor is so adorable. I bet he looks cute without his shirt off," said Agent 2. "Yeah, you can say that," said Terry. "I'm curious, Terry. But are you a fan of the Squid Sisters," said Agent 1. "Yes, I am. And so is Taylor. My favorite Squid Sister is Callie." "Really. Who's Taylor's favorite?" "Marie." "Marie?! Oh, really. Why," said Agent 2, blushing. "He thinks she's so independent and chills." "Terry! I'm ready to go home," said Taylor, coming out of the shack with his regular clothes on. "Bye, Agents. I'm sure we'll find the Cap'n; soon," said Terry, leaving with Taylor.

"Good night, Agents 3 and 3.5," said Agent 1. "I'll see you in my dream, Agent 3.5. Meow and purr," said Agent 2. "Mari-… I mean Agent 2. We've gone over this. Taylor is in love with…." "Agent 3. But he likes Marie. I guess someone has a chance." "Don't be shellfish. Let Taylor decide… with his heart."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Day 25: The Ravenous Octomaw!

Terry and Taylor enter the lair of Octomaw; in their Agent uniforms. "Woah! This place is so gross," said Taylor. "What makes you say that," said Terry. "Look at the Zapfish!" The Zapfish entered into the mouth of Octomaw. When Octomaw appeared, Terry said, "Aww! For a dangerous Octarian weapon, it's so cute." But when the weapon shows off its sharp white teeth, Taylor said, "not cute anymore." Then suddenly Octomaw's teeth surrounded Terry and Taylor. "Agggh! Not cute," said Terry, shouting the teeth to escape. "Wait! Terry that gives me an idea," said Taylor, blasts all of the teeth and escape the mouth with Terry. When Octomaw comes out of the ink with its mouth open, Taylor throws a bomb in it. Thus, showing the tentacle target. When the two destroys it, they super jump to safety. When Octomaw grows silver teeth, Terry said, "I get it! Destroying the teeth. Throw the bomb in the mouth, and we'll defeat it." "Now, you're getting it. Let's put this fish on its hook," said Taylor.

A few seconds later, Octomaw has golden teeth and tries to trap Terry and Taylor its mouth. But the two escape the mouth by destroying most of the teeth. Then Octomaw uses the teeth as ink blasters to blast ink at them. They finally killed off the teeth, Taylor throws the bomb in the mouth, and they finished the tentacle. The Octomaw explodes, Taylor grabs the Sunken Scroll, and Terry grabs the Zapfish.

"Mission completion," said Terry and Taylor; together as they high-five each other. "Holy mackerel pancakes, Agents 3 and 3.5! You're terrific," Agent 1 transmitting. "Thanks, Agent 1," said Terry. "I've seen better. But I'm so impressed by you; Agent 3.5," Agent 2 transmitting. "No kidding," said Taylor, sarcastically. "If you keep this up, we'll find the Great Zapfish in no time," Agent 1 transmitting. "That's great and all, but don't forget about the Cap'n," Agent 2 transmitting. "…Scritchy…scraaaatch…," a mysterious voice transmitting. "WHO IS THIS," said Agent 1. "GYAHAHA! Inkopolisssssss…" "AHH! It's the final boss! Give us back the Great Zapfish, you jerk!" "And Cap'n Cuttlefish! We want him back too," Agent 2 transmitting. "Inkopolisssssss is mine, yo…" mysterious voice transmitting. "Dude, seriously. Get your own radio channel!" "Agents 3 and 3.5, you gotta do something about this guy. And quick," Agent 1 transmitting. "We're on it when it's tomorrow," said Terry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Day 31: Unavoidable Flying Object

Terry and Taylor are in their Agents 3 and 3.5 uniforms. They're on the final mission before the Final Boss Battle. "Another Octostriker," said Agent 1. "Octosnipers too! Keep your head down if you don't wanna lose it," said Agent 2. While dodging an Octosniper, Terry and Taylor hide in ink. When Taylor pops a paint balloon bomb and eliminates the Octosniper, Agent 2 said in excitement, "Wow! Taylor, smart move. You sure know how to impress a girl." "Why, thank you." "Oh… uh? Sorry, Agent 3.5, but Agent 2 was so thrilled to the heart that she fainted. We'll still stay in contract," said Agent 1.

"I think Agent 2 is boy crazy," said Terry. "Funny, I was predicting that Agent 1 would be boy crazy," said Taylor. When Terry grabs a key, Agent 1 said, "that's the key! Now get to the vault!" "Aye, aye Agent 1," said Terry. "Two Octosnipers are guarding the vault," said Taylor. "Let's pop some balloons to spread the ink." "To surprise attack?" "You know it, sweetheart." While popping the balloons, Taylor thought to himself, "she called my sweetheart?! YES!"

While getting close to the Octosnipers, Terry and Taylor stay hidden in ink. "Surprise, Octosnippers! Eat our ink," said Taylor, shooting them. When he finishes them off, Terry unlocked the vault. The vault unlocks and shows a launchpad. "To the unavoidable flying object," said Taylor, gets on the launchpad while holding Terry's hand. When they get launched, the Octostriker starts to fly. "Ok, you octopus thing! Let's shoot him out of the sky, Taylor," said Terry.

A few minutes later, Terry and Taylor leave Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack in their regular clothes. "They got all the little guys! Just the Great Zapfish to go! I have to tell him who I am," said Agent 2. "We can't do that," said Agent 1. "But if I tell him, maybe he'll let me have a chance to smack him on the lips. I got to puts lipstick on for tomorrow." "Girl, you need to learn how not to be shellfish and move on."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Day 32: Enter the Octobot King!

Terry and Taylor are in their Agents 3 and 3.5 uniforms, and they come across a launchpad that leads them to the UFO. "Up there, Taylor! Is where we will encounter the final boss…. whoever it is," said Terry. "And I bet Cap'n Cuttlefish and the Great Zapfish are inside," said Taylor. "Indeed. Let's ink it up a squid!" When they enter the launch pad, they Super Jump to the UFO. They find the Boss Kettle on top of it. "Let's enter it, Agent 3," said Taylor. "You got it, Agent 3.5," said Terry. When they entered the Kettle, the UFO flies off into the sky.

Terry and Taylor find themselves at the final boss arena. They see the Great Zapfish in front of them. "It's the one and only Great Zapfish," said Terry, amazed by its sight. "Wow! It's so cool up close and in person," said Taylor. "Stay back, Agents 3 and 3.5! It's a trap," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, who's tied up. "Cap'n! You're alright! I was expecting it not to be easy anyway," said Terry. "Figures…" said Agent 1. "But we don't have a choice," said Agent 2. "Terry, take care of the Great Zapfish. I'll go and free the Cap'n," said Taylor. Taylor acrobatic jumps to Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Impressive moves, Taylor," said Terry. "Thanks." "Hey, I think they are impressive too," said Agent 2, getting jealous. When Taylor made it to Cap'n Cuttlefish, Terry walks to the Great Zapfish.

When she got close to it, the Great Zapfish enter into a floating machine. The Great Zapfish powers it up. And on the device is DJ Octavio. "Who the heli are you," said Terry, in shock. "It's DJ Octavio; leader of the Octarians," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, while Taylor tries to untie him. "So, he was behind this. He's doesn't look like a DJ to me," said Taylor. When DJ Octavio plays the machine, he said, "GYAH HA HA! I'ma remix your face!" "Oh, yeah! We'll see about that when I splat you to ground," said Terry, preparing her weapon.

When DJ Octavio fires a fist at Terry, she covers it with ink, and it shots Octavio in the face. The fist hits the weapon back, and Terry said, "guess I'ma goin' to chase you to beat you." DJ Octavio fires four Octorpedoes at Terry, but she dodges them by hiding in her ink. "I that the best you got?! You're far worse than your Octoweapon lackeys!" When he fires another fist, she easily fires the fist back at him. "Y'all ready for this," said DJ Octavio, fires an octopus-like missile at Terry. "Cool missile, but I'll fire it back at you," said Terry, fires to back. But when Octavio fires it back, Terry fired it back at him and said, "now, you're getting serious!" When DJ Octavio fires it back at her, she fired it back and said, "pathetic for a DJ!" When he gets hit by the missile, he said, "Grraaargh?! Slimy little hipster!" "How dare you call Agent 3 a hipster! Get him, Agent 3," said Taylor, standing up for Terry. "After him," said Agent 1. "You got it, Agents," said Terry, Super Jumps after DJ Octavio.

When DJ Octavio fires his Killer Wail, Terry dodged it and said, "What the heli was that?! I was expecting it, but not a Killer Wail" "Watch out, Agent 3! He's packing a mean laser," said Agent 2. "Don't remind me, Agent 2." "Peep THIS," said DJ Octavio, fires the octopus missile. "How about you peep that," said Terry, fires it back while dodging the Killer Wail and Octorpedoes. When he gets hit and flies away, he said, "BLGRRARGH! You can't handle my spicy wasabi beats!" "I'm allergic to wasabi, but not to beat," said Terry, going to a launch pad.

"Oh, it's on," said Agent 1, when Terry Super Jumps after DJ Octavio. "He's got something up his sleeve, Agent 3," said Agent 2. "Did you forget I can expect the unexpected? My acrobatic senses are never lacked at anything," said Terry, dodges the Octorpedoes. "You 'bout to get MASHED UP," said DJ Octavio, fires the octopus missile. "More like Agent 3 will mash up you and your plans," said Taylor, when Terry fires the missile back at Octavio. When it hits him, DJ Octavio said, "GHRAAAAARGH! Do you even know who you're messin' with?! "Yes…A big loser who lost to a small warrior," said Terry, Super Jumps after him. "Oooooh! Solid burn," said Taylor. "Way to be, Agent 3," said Agent 1.

"Blast those Octorpedoes," said Agent 2, when Terry destroys them. "It's time to… D-D-D-DROP THE SEA BASS," said DJ Octavio, fires the octopus missile again. "Worst line ever," said Terry, fire it back at him. "GHHROOOORUGH! How dare you," said DJ Octavio. "Come back here, you coward! Fight me like octo or squid," said Terry, Super Jump follows him.

When she landed, she hears Calamari Inkantation playing and DJ Octavio said, "what's this? Where mah beat?!" "Agent 3! Can you hear our song," said Agent 1. "Radio override activated," said Agent 2. "Wait, those singing voices sound familiar," said Taylor. "Yeah! It sounds like….," said Terry, When Cap'n Cuttlefish gets freed, he danced and said, "huh?! That heavenly melody… It's the one and only SQUID SISTERS!" Then Terry sees a floating stage truck with Callie and Marie in their Agents 1 and 2 outfits on the truck; dancing. "Agents 1 and 2 are Callie and Marie," said Terry, in joyful excitement. "Don't you worry your granddaughters like that again," said Callie. "Agent 3.5! Take care of Gramps for us, 'k," said Marie, winking at Taylor. "Final push, Agent 3! Chaaarge!" "As they say-sometimes the best offense…is running for your life!"

"The Squid Sisters are your granddaughters?! That's awesome. You got it, Agent 3," said Taylor, dancing to the song with the Cap'n. "Aye, Agent 3.5," said Terry. "Just a little bit farther, Agent 3," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "I'MA DUBSTOMP YOU INTO OBLIVION," said DJ Octavio, fires the last octopus missile. "As if! EAT MY INK," said Terry, fires it back. When it hit DJ Octavio, he flies towards Terry. "Now! Finish him," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. When Terry fires at Octavio, he flew back into his machinery.

"YEAH, AGENT 3," said Taylor. "She did it! She did it! She did it," said Callie, with happiness. "Way to go, Agent 3,' said Marie. "Oh no…So sad… Cross-fade… to black…," said DJ Octavio. When the machine exploded, Taylor goes to Terry, picks her up and twirls around. "That's was the coolest boss fight I ever saw," said Taylor. "Thanks, Taylor," said Terry. When he puts her down, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "well done, Agents! Inkopolis is safe. And so is the Great Zapfish." Then Great Zapfish flies its way back to Inkopolis. "You're welcome," said Terry, waves at it.

When Callie and Marie go to Terry, Callie said, "you were so cool back there, Terry!" "Callie said my name! This is amazing!" "Now, that you know who I am; Taylor," said Marie, leans close to Taylor; romantically. "It's fresh to know who you are; Marie. But I like you in a fan and friend way. Plus, you're older than me. I appreciate the feelings, but I'm 14. You're 17," said Taylor, trying not to hurt Marie's feelings. "Aw, man! I forgot you're too young for me. But I can't resist your cuteness." "Heh! Sorry about Marie, Taylor. She's a bit boy crazy," said Callie, pulls Marie away from him. "I'm not! So, are you! You got charmed by his adorable face," said Marie, blushing. "At least, I moved on and understood his feelings!" While the Squid Sisters are arguing, Taylor and Terry looked at each other; confused and in shock. "Let's head back my shack, so Agents 3 and 3.5 can go home," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: An Ink-a-riffic Ending

Taylor and Terry in their regular clothes arrived at night for the Squid Sisters' concert at Inkopolis Plaza. The Squid Sisters appears on the Big Screen TV. "Ok, it's late, but we've got a midnight NEWS FLASH," said Callie. "Wait, what's going on?! What time is it," said Marie. "The Great Zapfish is back on Inkopolis Tower!" "Whoa, for serious?! That's a shocker!" "Where was it anyway? I guess we'll never know!" "Well, hey, at least it's back now!" "Yeah! Let's Rock!" "…At this hour?! Ehhhh, why not!"

The Squid Sisters plays Maritime Memory, while everyone danced. While everyone dances to it, Taylor said while blushing, "care for a slow dance, Terry?" "Sure," said Terry, light blushes. While they were dancing with each other, Callie said, "there are Taylor and Terry…. dancing with each other." "Don't remind me," said Marie. "Chill, Marie. You need to learn to move on." "I'm trying, but I can't resist him. How did you do that?" "Just take a deep breathe and forget about it."

As Terry and Taylor continue dancing, they talked to each. "You're a big fan of Marie. And she's was crushing on you," said Terry. "Yeah," said Taylor. "Why did you reject her feelings? You should be happy that she likes you." "I'll like her as a friend, and she's older than me. And besides…I…" "You like someone else?! Tell me!" "No! I can't!" "Is it embarrassing?" "Yes!" "I won't tell anyone." "Don't lie to me! I know you! You tell that person." "Then how are you going to stop me?! Hmmm?!" Taylor kissed Terry to make her stop talking.

Taylor realized what he's doing, so he stopped and said while blushing, "O MY SQUID! Terry, I can explain…. I didn't mean… I was just…. It was… What have I done?!" "Wow," said Terry, calmly while blushing. "Terry?" "I expected everything, but for the first time… I didn't expect this to happen." "What are you saying?" Then Terry passionately kisses Taylor back while holding his head with her hair. "Maybe you're right. I should move on," said Marie, seeing Terry kissing Taylor. "Told you they'll be together," said Callie, happy for Taylor and Terry.

When Terry lets Taylor go, Taylor said, "I been waiting for this moment to happen for so long." "How long have you liked me," said Terry, smiling. "Ever since middle school." "Oh, really? Such a ladies' man, you know that?" "No joke. I got from my father's side." "I got my skills from mother." "So, does this mean we're…." "Yes, silly boy. We're dating, and I'm your girlfriend." Taylor and Terry are finally boyfriend and girlfriend. The Great Zapfish has returned to Inkopolis. Everyone except DJ Octavio (who's currently trapped in a snowglobe) lives happily ever after. THE END


End file.
